Object recognition software is used to detect and identify objects in an image or video sequence. Processes for object recognition of an image or video sequence often employ various distinct steps for analyzing an image to positively identify an object within the image.
Once a user has selected an image in which to look for objects of interest, the object recognition software running in the background of a user device and/or on a server will operate without user feedback during the process of identifying objects within the image. Oftentimes a lack of user feedback during the object recognition software leads to imperfect object recognition including incorrect identification, no positive identification, or an undesired object being identified within the image or video sequence. However, without direct visual indicators of the process of object recognition displayed within the candidate image on a user device, the user have little understanding of the object recognition process and cannot give important feedback to assist in the object recognition process.